


Interstitial

by Nope



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-14
Updated: 2006-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: The Companion and the President in the moment between.
Kudos: 1





	Interstitial

~and everything is gold, then fractured, house of fun mirror glass kaleidoscope and then she's standing in a rather stately office.

"That's not right," says Rose. "This isn't where I am."

"Oh," said the blonde woman behind the desk. "Hello."

"Uh. Hello," says Rose. "I'm Rose. I think."

"Romanadvoratrelundar," said the woman and. It takes Rose a second to realise it's a name. "President of Gallifrey and all that rubbish. You're human, aren't you? Transcendentally orientated, of course, which is rather unusual, I must say. How did you end up the Time Vortex?"

"Is that the light?" asks Rose. "And the singing, someone's definitely singing. It's kinda like Madonna. Mickey likes Madonna. Am I saying all of this out loud?"

"Sort of, yes," said Romanadvoratrelundar. "The Doctor, I assume? Typical of the man."

"I'm saving him, I think," says Rose. "Everything is very confused. I seem to be everywhere at once. You're a Time Lord and you have a very long name but I remember I'm not supposed to call you Fred because it's an old joke and long since worn out, and, why do I know that? I don't know that. Has this happened before?"

"You can call me Romana," she said. "He always does. Did, I suppose, from your point of view. Inevitability is rather depressing if you think about it, so I don't think I will."

"You know the Doctor?" Rose asks, confused, trying to focus. "He's fighting the Daleks."

"Still?" Romana sighed. "That doesn't bode well for my immediate future. Unless you're from the past? You're not, are you?"

"Sorry," Rose says. "I don't think so."

"Bugger," Romana said with some feeling. "I've barely broken in this body. Typical! Did he get younger again? He does that. Compensation, you know. Very sensitive about his age."

"I seriously have, like, no idea what you're talking about," Rose says. "I think I've done something wrong. Something terribly dangerous. I could undo it. Unravel the threads. I can see them." She rubbed at her temples. "I can see everything. God! How does he do this?"

"He maintains a constant if somewhat weird sense of humour," said Romana. "It's almost attractive in a childish sort of way. You can't help yourself, you just get pulled into orbit around him. Until you crash or reach escape velocity and go flying off into the universe. And in between there are the monsters and the revolutions, of course."

"Of course," says Rose. "The Big Bad Wolves."

Romana stared at her. "Yes," she said slowly. "Those too."

"But it's worth it," says Rose.

"Is it?" Romana considered this. "Yes, I suppose it is. For a while at least. It'll all end in tears, though, you mark my words. It always does. But before that? It has a certain... It's rather... It's--"

"Fantastic," Rose says.

"Fantastic," Romana agreed, pushing her chair back and standing up. "Don't undo the past, Rose. Seize the future. Every moment, as hard as you can, until the end. That's the only way. I don't know about you, but I'm off to get shagged before we all get killed by Daleks."

"That's, um. Good on you?" Rose tries.

Romana laughed, closed the distance between them. "Give something to the Doctor for me," she said.

"What's that then?" asks Rose, but she knows, is already leaning in.

"Goodbye," Romana said and they kiss and everything is fun glass, whirling fractured, spinning tunnels, and gold, bright, singing gold light and Rose and Rose is Romana is light is everything, all at once and~


End file.
